Jared (The Walking Dead)
'''Jared '''is an antagonist in ''AMC's The Walking Dead. ''He is a member of the Saviors. Personality Biography Background Season Seven Season Eight Jared was transferred away to the Satellite Outpost by Gavin, possibly for murdering Benjamin. He is among the Saviors who surrender to the Militia led by Jesus. When Morgan emerges from the outpost after having killed multiple Saviors, he and Jared recognize each other. Morgan holds a gun to Jared's heart, but is talked down from killing Jared by Jesus as Jared had surrendered. Jared is among the surviving Saviors who surrendered and are brought to Hilltop Colony. Along the way, Jared annoys and taunts Morgan over the death of Benjamin to the point of Morgan pointing his gun at him. Right after walkers attack, Jared and his group escape into the woods. Morgan eventually catches up to them and right before Morgan kills Jared, Jesus stops him. Jared is spared and brought to Hilltop as prisoners. Jared is with the other captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed. Ultimately, Jared is allowed inside of the gates in a makeshift prison when Maggie Rhee chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. Jared, however, attempts to escape while being escorted inside of the prison but Maggie stops him. Jared tries once again by using a piece of wood to cut through the binds around his wrists but Alden bumps him, causing him to drop the wood as he wants to avoid causing anymore trouble. Jared and the other Saviors are later surprised when Maggie summons Dean to the jail's entrance and shoots him in the head. Jared makes a ruckus while the Savior prisoners are being watched over by Maggie and Henry. As a result, Henry demands to know which one killed his brother, Benjamin, though Jared doesn't answer. Morgan later lies that it was Gavin to prevent Henry from taking revenge upon Jared and taking another life. When Maggie arrives at the prisoner pen, Jared quickly scurries to the back in apparent fear of Maggie's potential wrath. When the Saviors arrive at the Hilltop, Maggie brings out the prisoners and threatens to kill each one of them if the Saviors don't leave. However, Simon makes it clear that if doesn't care if the prisoners live or die, stunning Jared. As the Saviors prepare to attack, he is sent back inside along with the other captives. The night after the attack, an armed Henry arrives to the pen and opens the gate, demanding to know which Savior killed Benjamin and threatening to kill everyone if the killer doesn't step forward. Jared is seen scared and trying to hide, when suddenly a mortally wounded Savior reanimates and attacks the other prisoners, allowing Jared to push Henry and take his weapon, leading the other prisoners away. Jared and the other escaped Saviors capture Rick Grimes and Morgan near the abandoned dive bar they are resting at. With injured comrades, the Saviors argue over what to do, particularly as Rick reveals that a herd is on the way. Jared refuses to believe them while insisting that they kill Rick and Morgan and press on to the Sanctuary. Rick offers the Saviors a chance to return to the Hilltop and join the community, which most consider though Jared refuses to. As the group argues over what to do, the walker herd attacks the bar. Though Jared tries to kill Rick and Morgan, he is thrown to the ground by another Savior and disarmed before the Savior is eaten by a walker. As the fight continues, Jared attempts to flee, but is chased by Morgan. The two men fight with Jared briefly gaining the upper hand and trying to kill Morgan with his own sharp stick. However, Morgan kicks Jared off of him and into a hallway that walkers are coming down. As Jared attempts to escape the hallway, Morgan closes a gate, locking Jared in the hallway with the walkers. As Jared desperately tries to get through the gate, Morgan holds it shut and grabs him by his jacket and holds him against the grate as Jared begs to be let go. As the walkers approach, Morgan holds Jared against the gate so he can't escape, eventually letting go after Jared had been bitten multiple times. Morgan then watches Jared get dragged back and fully devoured. Later, after returning to Hilltop, Morgan reports to Henry that he killed his brother's killer. Killed Victims Relationships Appearances Quotes Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Horror Characters